Mary Sue à Konoha !
by Yuumi
Summary: Y'a pas à dire, quand Mary Sue débarque à Konoha, ça déménage ! Elle devra sauver le monde, une fois de plus ! Adressé à toutes les Mary Sue potentielles ! XD vieille fic réecrite


**Titre :** Mary-Sue à Konoha !

**Auteur :** Votre humble serviteur.

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement d'ailleurs. Les ramens, ça coûte cher à la longue. Mary-Sue non plus, dommage. Mais...Je peux me permettre de la faire souffrir ici

**Description :** Y'a pas à dire, quand Mary-Sue débarque à Konoha, ça déménage ! Elle devra sauver le monde, une fois de plus ! Adressé à toutes les Mary-Sue potentielles ! XD Crise de lesbianisme aigue et abandon soudain de la gay pride pour certains...

Merci à Naruto de bien vouloir nous faire part des conditions dans laquelle l'auteur a écrit ce chef d'œuvre.

**Naruto** : Mais de rien.

Ben vas-y.

**Naruto** : L'auteur à écrit ça à trois heures du matin.

Exactement.

**Naruto** : C'était ça où elle jouait au Ninja dans sa chambre.

Euh...Oui..mais...

**Naruto** : Elle avait même prévu de se dessiner une jolie feuille sur le front.

Mais…C'était juste pour...

**Naruto** : Ou sinon, elle prenait son oreiller et elle l'appelait Gen...

BON BREF passons.

Cette fic est adressée à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas Mary-Sue. Et bien sûr, à ceux qui la traquent, tout comme moi, NIARK. Sans Mary-Sue, l'humanité toute entière courre constamment un grave danger ! Vive Mary-Sue ! (L'auteur plaisante, bien sur.)

L'inspiration m'est venue en lisant le délire du très cher et très vénéré Vixen Rouge. S'il passe par là, qu'il sache que j'étais morte de rire devant sa fic intitulée Mary Sue, et que je m'incline bien bas devant son talent. Elle se situe dans la catégorie FFVII, pour info.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Mary-Sue à Konoha**

Elle marchait à travers la forêt, ses hanches se balançant au rythme de ses pas joyeux. Si elle avait eu une belle voix, elle aurait probablement chanté avec le magnifique oiseau bleu qui s'était posé sur son épaule frêle. En ce jour parfait, en ce temps parfait, que rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler...

Parfait ?

Elle fronça ses magnifiques sourcils d'un blond aussi pâle que ses cheveux, cheveux qui reflétaient sublimement les rayons du soleil. Elle n'était pas dupe. Depuis quelques heures, elle avait eu un flash.

Eh oui. Un grave danger menaçait de s'abattre, telle l'épée de Damoclès, sur l'humanité toute entière. Une nouvelle mission pour Mary-Sue, la guerrière aux cheveux blonds.

Ce matin, elle s'était levée avec une sensation de « déjà-vu ». Peut-être était-ce Dieu qui la mettait à l'épreuve, un fois de plus ? Alors, après avoir peigné ses longs cheveux durant de longues heures, elle s'était décidée à traquer la bête jusqu'à y trouver son repère.

Jusque là, grâce à ses pouvoirs surpuissants, elle avait localisé et encerclé la menace dans un périmètre bien défini. Ses doigts longs et fins s'emparèrent du parchemin rangé soigneusement dans son soutien-gorge et elle le déplia avec tendresse. Le papier s'adoucit immédiatement au contact de sa peau, tombé subitement fou amoureux de la jeune fille.

Elle pointa du doigt l'endroit marqué d'une croix au rouge à lèvres saveur framboise.

Ici. Konoha.

Elle referma le parchemin –toujours avec la même tendresse, et le rangea dans la poche avant de son short noir corbeau –bien que dépourvu de poches. Oui, cher lecteur, il était bien trop court pour qu'il y ait eut de la place ET pour ses sublimes hanches squelettiques ET pour le robuste parchemin.

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et, tels portés par une brise inexistante, ils suivirent lentement le mouvement. L'oiseau commença à chanter, inutilement.

Les yeux bleu clair de Mary-Sue se posèrent alors sur deux immenses portes qui se dressaient fièrement devant elle, ouvertes aux allées et venues. Prise de jalousie devant tant de charisme et d'impassibilité, elle décida de bouder les portes et les dépassa, les bras croisés.

Son regard, tel un radar, tomba alors sur une cabane en bois.

Grâce à son intelligence remarquablement incroyable, la jeune déesse en déduit que ce devait être la vigie. Elle se dirigea d'un pas toujours aussi joyeux et innocent vers deux hommes penchés vers quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait, pour une raison absurde, pas distinguer.

Devant tant d'impolitesse, Mary-Sue fut tentée de bouder la vigie. Cependant, bien vite ramenée à la raison par La Raison elle-même, elle continua tout de même sa route vers les deux hommes. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'une « Nouvelle Rencontre » ferait bonne impression sur son dossier d'Héroïne à Forte Poitrine (et sa riiime XD).

« Bonjour », dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Une voix si claire, si pure, comme l'eau qui coule limpidement le long des rochers des Terres de Konoha... Amen.

Intrigués, ils relevèrent la tête et furent immédiatement foudroyés par son immense beauté. Si aveuglés furent-ils, qu'ils en tombèrent de leur chaise, submergés.

Oui.

Mary-Sue était belle. Et blonde. Dotées d'yeux aussi pâles que son visage de porcelaine. Un mètre soixante-quinze, trente-deux kilos. Une combinaison rare.

Son regard angélique se mêla à un sourire lumineux, laissant découvrir deux rangées de dents parfaitement alignées. La mâchoire des deux hommes ne semblait plus tenir qu'à un fil. Bientôt, ils commenceraient à baver.

L'un des deux esquissa un mouvement pour essuyer la bave qui dégoulinait (déjà !) le long de son menton et donna un coup de coude à son camarade pour qu'il arrête de la fixer avec un regard lubrique. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit (si c'était possible – que dis-je, rien n'est impossible avec Mary-Sue !) et plissa les yeux, gênée.

« Gomen, mais je cherche Tsunade-sama. »

Comment savait-elle le nom de l'Hokage du village ?

Simple. Mary-Sue savait déjà tout de Konoha. Sa superficie, sa démographie, les visages et les noms de ses habitants et leurs capacités au combat. Tout ça, grâce aux vingt-deux de QI qui rebondissaient de temps à autres contre les parois de son Cerveau Blond.

Un des deux jeunes hommes secoua la tête, comme pour chasser le fantasme qui lui rongeait lentement le cerveau, et tourna la tête de façon à ne pas croiser le regard azur/améthyste de ce qui devait être l'incarnation de la déesse de la Beauté. Il commença à grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible et Mary-Sue dut se pencher pour mieux entendre.

Pas mieux.

Elle décida de bouder cet imbécile qui ne parlait pas assez fort et se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. Mais, il ne semblait pas en mesure de dire quelque chose – il avait dû entrevoir sa poitrine parfaite.

« T...Tsu...Tsu… » Bégaya-t-il lamentablement, les hormones avides de *censuré*.

« Tsu-Tsu ? » Répéta-t-elle stupidement en se tortillant les cheveux d'un air plus que perplexe. Etait-ce un code ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que cet homme était un extraterrestre en mission de reconnaissance sur Terre ? Il aurait pu le lui dire plus tôt ! Elle décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole et tourna les talons. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de demander où était Tsunade.

* * *

Le soleil brillait toujours aussi fort en ce mois de juillet. Les nuages, subjugués par la beauté de Mary-Sue n'avançaient plus -le vent en avait oublié de souffler.

Au fur et à mesure que Mary-Sue marchait, les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Elle décida de les ignorer, persuadée qu'ils colportaient perfidement dans son dos. Tout blonde qui se respecte sait faire fît de toutes moqueries à son égard, sans froncer excessivement les sourcils. Comme ils venaient tout juste d'être épilés, ils étaient encore quelque peu douloureux...

Soudain, elle eut un second flash. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la ruelle bondée et se tint la tête tout en fermant les yeux, concentrée –comme à chaque intervention divine.

_Tsu...Tsunade...Est juste devant toiii..._

Ah ! Elle releva la tête d'un air satisfait. Mais son sourire se figea. Une blonde. A forte poitrine. Comment osait-elle ?! Indignée, Mary-Sue décida de bouder la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais dans un élan d'intelligence intense, elle se rappela que ce n'était pas tellement une bonne idée... Alors, elle se contenta de la fixer en chien de faïence.

« Tu es Tsunade ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix grinçante. Mary-Sue n'avait pas d'égal ni de supérieur. Elle ne vouvoyait donc pas.

La femme leva un sourcil interrogatif devant Mary-Sue et s'aperçut qu'elle se révélait être d'une beauté éclatante. Et que si elle était lesbienne, elle...

« Oui...C'est bien moi. Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Mary-Sue !", s'annonça joyeusement Mary-Sue en lui offrant un sourire éclatant. « Je viens sauver ce village ! Parce qu'il se révèle être en grand danger ! »

Sa voix suraiguë se répercuta sur les murs des maisons environnantes.

Le bruit s'était vite dissipé et la foule avait formé un large cercle, les yeux rivés sur Mary-Sue qui s'égosillait sur le sort tragique de notre très chère humanité. Elle dériva un peu, et, on ne sait comment, se retrouva à parler de fond de teint avec Tsunade qui semblait bien renseignée sur la chose.

« Je ne sais pas, moi... Je préfère le numéro quatre-cent cinquante-huit deux cent... Où en étais-je ? »

« Tous ces chiffres...Ils nous guettent, tapis dans l'ombre...Ils sont perfides ! » Lui confia Tsunade en croisant les bras, rendue paranoïaque par sa nouvelle amie.

Mary-Sue hocha la tête. Tsunade lui adressa un signe et s'obligea à retourner à travailler, avant qu'on ne l'accuse de détournement de mineure.

Oui.

Rappelons-le, Mary-Sue n'avait que seize ans. Et elle était encore pure. Elle regarda la femme s'éloigner mollement vers un grand bâtiment. Là encore, le cerveau de Mary-Sue fit des merveilles. Cela devait être le bureau de l'Hokage ! Elle se félicita intérieurement et parcourut la foule rassemblée autour d'elle du regard. Quitte à travailler, autant draguer un peu...

Mais bientôt, une troisième douleur lui traversa les tympans. Elle leva les mains.

« Je vais avoir un flash », prévint-elle.

Les gens hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs et admiratifs. Deux secondes plus tard, elle se tenait la tête en murmurant des choses en langage de Déesse.

Enfin, on suppose.

_Laaaaa menaaccce...Se...Raaapprooocchhhheee..._

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, guettant le moindre geste suspect. Il fallait faire vite. La menace arrivait. Puis, la douleur se fit ressentir une nouvelle fois.

_Laaa...Menacccceee..._Ouai, je sais pas moi. Mais Kiba n'est pas mal non plus...

Mary-Sue fronça les sourcils. Fichue antenne ! Baka ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle captait des ondes téléphoniques ! C'est décidé, elle bouderait Bernard, l'employé de PDF qui avait mal fait son travail.

Et, comme prévu, la menace arriva. Elle fendit la foule subitement et se retrouva face à Mary-Sue qui s'étrangla de stupeur. D'ailleurs, elle lâcha un cri de pucelle effarouchée.

« Hiiiii !!! Encore une blonde ?! » S'insurgea la douce enfant des Dieux.

Eh oui. La menace était une blonde. Une méchante, de surcroît.

« Tu t'appelles Temari, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai sentie depuis la forêt… »

Elle pointa d'un doigt accusateur la jeune fille qui la fixait, étonnée. En fait, elle faisait juste un petit tour avec Shikamaru...

« Tu portes le parfum Pior numéro quatre-cent zéro deux. » Expliqua Mary-Sue en haussant les épaules, comme si l'Evidence lui avait soufflé la réponse.

Temari grinça des dents, démasquée. Puis, elle fut frappée par la beauté de la jeune femme blonde. Elle paraissait si pure que son cœur se mit à battre bien vite. Elle se demanda si Mary-Sue était lesbienne... Si elle n'était pas fidèle à Shikamaru, elle aurait sûrement...

Mary-Sue la pointait toujours du doigt en plissant les yeux.

« Tu es faite comme un rat, Temari. Je t'ai vue ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire sadique qui lui allait horriblement bien -malgré tout.

« Tu as volé la trousse de maquillage de la vieille du magasin de fleurs, je le sais. Baka !»

Temari déglutit avec peine. Battue par une blonde ! Qui l'eût cru ? Mary-Sue continuait à déblatérer sur la piètre qualité des mascaras, et que selon elle ils étaient beaucoup plus chers qu'avant et...S'arrêta net dans sa discussion palpitante.

« Je vais te tuer ! » S'exclama Mary-Sue en se jetant sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. (Si elle avait voulu se salir les dents, elle l'aurait mordue.)

« Zut ! » Jura Temari en cherchant des yeux une quelconque aide. Mais elle abandonna bien vite. « Contre elle, je n'ai aucune chance ! Elle est bien trop puissante ! »

Elle aperçut Shikamaru qui tournait au coin de la rue, alerté par les cris des deux blondes.

« Shikamaru, hurla-t-elle, si tu m'aimes vraiment aide-moi ! »

Le jeune homme se figea en croisant le regard dévastateur de Mary-Sue.

« Désolée, elle est bien trop belle. Même ma technique d'ombre ne pourrait pas capturer tant de lumière ! », s'excusa-t-il poétiquement.

« C'est fini entre nous ! » Répliqua furieusement Temari.

La jeune fille des sables mouvants du Désert soupira longuement et son regard se posa sur la foule qui reculait discrètement, défaitiste. Elle supplia deux ou trois de ses amis du regard.

« Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten... »

Le jeune garçon soupira.

« Gomen, Tema-chan. Ses cheveux ressemblent à des ramens, et je... »

« Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Et toi, Sakura ? Entre filles... » Retenta Temari.

A présent, Mary-Sue lui lançait de l'eau au visage, même s'il n'y avait pas d'eau aux alentours... Amen !

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas faire le poids contre une fille aussi forte...Je veux lui ressembler! » Pleurnicha Tenten à la place de Sakura qui était bien trop occupée à essayer de penser à Sasuke... Ce qui ne marcha évidement pas.

« Elle a raison, approuva Ino, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Elle fait honneur aux blondes ! Si je ne sortais pas avec...Hey ! Mais je sors avec personne ! »

Elle commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Mary-Sue mais une main l'attrapa par le col. Sakura.

« Elle est à moi, baka. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Quelques garçons qui passaient par là se figèrent en voyant deux blondes se battre avec acharnement. Bien sûr, c'était la plus blonde (Mary-Sue ! Comment osez-vous en douter) qui avait l'avantage mais le combat continuait tout de même, on ne sait pourquoi.

Ils fixèrent en silence la scène, interdits. Ino, retenue par Sakura et Tenten, tentait de se jeter désespérément sur la jeune femme tandis que Naruto bavait en rêvant de ramens... (Car on ne peut pas reprocher à Naruto d'être un peu… baka.)

Les garçons s'approchèrent du lieu de combat et suivirent la scène de leurs yeux grands ouverts.

« Quelle est cette sensation… » Murmura l'un en se touchant le bas-ventre pensivement.

« Sai, tu *censuré*. »

Au bout de quelques temps, le combat prit une tournure différente. A présent, Mary-Sue se tenait la tête, prise de douleur divine.

_Tuuuuuu...Dooiiiissss...-Bon, allez, j'en ai marre. Mary-Sue, tu dois demander à Temari de rendre la trousse de maquillage à la vieille du magasin de fleurs._

Obéissante, Mary-Sue hocha gravement la tête. Sa mission prendrait fin et le monde serait à nouveau remit sur pieds. Mais elle savait qu'elle mourrait...

Oui.

Pour la cent-vingtième fois en deux ans. Parce que son destin était de mourir lorsque sa quête était accomplie. Elle renifla, retenant ses larmes par le nez. Mais même ce geste était adorable, parce que rappelons-le, Mary-Sue était vraiment incroyable...

Elle lâcha le col de Temari et s'épousseta tranquillement. Elle fixa longuement du regard l'ennemie jurée qu'elle venait de se faire.

« Temari, commença-t-elle d'une voix solennelle, tu dois rendre la trousse de maquillage à la vieille du magasin de fleurs. »

Ebahie, son ennemie jurée acquiesça en silence. Quelle froideur ! Quel professionnalisme ! Quelle… Femme !  
Elle sortit de sa poche la trousse de maquillage et la tendit à la vieille du magasin qui se s'était mêlée à la foule et qui n'était autre que la mère d'Ino. Mary-Sue posa un genou à terre, la respiration coupée.

« Je...Je...Vais...Devoir...voous...Laisser... »

Temari tendit une main inutilement salvatrice vers la mourante qui se tenait le cou dramatiquement. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Noooon ! Mary-Sue, ne meurs pas ! »

Elle se tourna vers son petit frère qui assistait à la scène en silence.

« Gaara ! » Supplia-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Se défendit calmement le rouquin du Désert.

« Baka ! » Répliqua Temari.

« Temari, je crois que je suis amoureux. » Avoua le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Mon cœur...C'est comme s'il était enrobé de chocolat... »

Oui.

Garaa, lui-même, était tombé amoureux. Mais Mary-Sue, indifférente à ses sentiments, jouait une toute autre scène. A présent, elle sanglotait comme un enfant, essuyant au fur et à mesure de ses poings ses joues rouges submergées de larmes.

Temari ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorablement mignonne. Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille qui était assise par terre et qui boudait, furieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu doives mourir ? »

Mary-Sue leva des yeux larmoyants vers la grande blonde.

« Quand j'avais trois ans, je me suis enfoncée la brosse de mascara dans l'œil ! »

Un cri inhumain traversa la foule indignée.

« Pauvre enfant ! Quel terrible destin ! »

Mary-Sue hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche de short un tube de mascara flambant neuf. Elle l'approcha de son œil lentement, prête à se sacrifier. Mais son geste se stoppa lorsqu'une voix féminine hurla. Des violons accompagnèrent le retournement de situation d'une mélodie déchirante.

« Attends ! Mary-Sue ! »

C'était Tsunade qui revenait enfin (d'où ? Nous ne le saurons jamais) accompagnée de quelques personnes. Elle semblait venir avec la ferme intention de sauver la Déesse des Cristaux d'Améthyste du triste sort qu'il lui était réservé. Même s'il était trop tard.

L'Hokage se tourna vers ses accolytes.

« Allez-y », leur ordonna-t-elle. « Empêchez-la de se suicider. »

Les hommes s'avancèrent, hésitants. Il tentèrent de lui arracher la brosse (à mascara, faut-il vraiment le préciser ?) des mains mais Mary-Sue les repoussa d'une grande barrière de feu qui les envoya valser au loin. D'où venait le feu ? On ne sait point. Personne n'avait vu ses doigts de joindre pour former une si grande attaque.

Pas même Kakashi, le beau, le fort, qui avait relevé son bandeau pour l'occasion.

« Hé flûte, s'exclama-t-il, même mon Sharigan ne peut voir à travers ses vêtements ! »

Un jeune homme carbonisé s'approcha de l'Hokage qui sanglotait.

« Impossible, Tsunade-sama. Son pouvoir de séduction et bien trop fort pour que l'on y résiste ! »

Et, sans prévenir, Mary-Sue s'enfonça la brosse dans l'œil. Elle poussa un cri de vierge effarouchée et s'écroula théâtralement par terre.

« Ah ! Je meurs ! »

Et elle mourut.

« NOON ! », hurlèrent inutilement toutes les personnes présentes qui pleuraient à présent la mort de leur nouvelle-subite-meilleure-amie.

Mary-Sue gisait sur le sol, telle une poupée inanimée, de chiffon, de soie. Mais même morte, elle était encore incroyablement belle.

« Elle va nous manquer », soupira tristement Tsunade en ramassant le corps sans vie de Mary-Sue, qui avait placé ses bras en croix, histoire de mourir dignement.

« Au moins, » murmura Temari en guise de morale, « la vieille du magasin de fleurs pourra se maquiller. Parce qu'elle est vraiment moche... »

Et, sur ces pensées de blonde, Temari regarda le ciel pensivement, imitée par la foule sanglottante. Mary-Sue se releva discrètement et se massant l'œil, le mascara à la main. Elle allait profiter de l'inattention des habitants de Konoha pour se tailler la route sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Ce qu'elle ne saura jamais, c'est que Temari avait fait exprès de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Elle s'enfuit donc en escaladant un mur, -parce qu'elle était fâchée avec les portes.

« Putain...J'ai mal à l'œil... »

**OWARI** (ou fin, baka !)

* * *

Salutations.


End file.
